las cartas nunca fallan
by lilyreiss
Summary: Muse se va de excursión al campo, y esa es una oportunidad que nuestra querida Nozomi no desaprovechará para hacer de las suyas... NozoEri NicoMaki RinxHanayo UmixKotori HonokaxAlmohada(?)


Mi primer fic de love live! estoy muy emocionada con esto! sobretodo porque soy cosplayer de Nico, y estando acostumbrada a ¨convivir¨con el resto de muse, si encima no supe captarlas, mal voy :S espero que os guste tanto como me gustó a mi escribirlo!

* * *

El lago estaba en calma, y el sol lograba templar el ambiente, pero no lo suficiente como para agobiar. Todo estaba tranquilo y en silencio, un verdadero remanso de paz. Hasta que...

-GANÉ

-¡NO, YO GANÉ!

-Nico, Honoka, dejad de gritar...

-Vamos Eri-chii déjalas jugar. Las cartas me han dicho que en este viaje va a pasar algo importante!-la tarotista sacó la carta de la rueda de la fortuna, triunfante.

-Está bien...

-Maki, ¿a que yo gané?

-¡No, fui yo! ¿Verdad Umi?

-Ara, ara...-apartó a la bajita de un suave empujón.

-Maki, ¿por qué eres tan mala?-lloriqueó.

Tras un rato de descanso, se dispusieron a preparar el improvisado campamento. Hicieron una pequeña fogata, y pusieron los sacos en dos montones. Tras dejar sus bolsos y mochilas encima de uno de ellos, empezaron a repartirse tareas.

-Sacad un palito-ordenó Nozomi-Bien. Los blancos irán a buscar agua, los rojos se quedarán pescando, y los verdes se irán a buscar fruta.

Eri, Honoka y Umi fueron las encargadas del agua. Nozomi, Nico y Maki se quedaron pescando, y Kotori, Rin y Hanayo tuvieron que buscar.

-EQUIPO 1-

-Honoka...¿que haces?

-¡Buscar agua!

-¿Con un palo?

-¡Claro! ¿Nunca lo has oído?

-Pero...¿eso funciona?

-¡Pues claro! Si confías...

-Esto va a ser muy largo-susurró Umi a la rubia.

-Horoso...

-EQUIPO DOS-

-¡Tengo uno!

-¡¿Si?!

-¡Aahhh no puedo con él!

-¡Espera!-Nico abrazó la cintura de la pelirroja con una sonrisa-¡Tira!

Tras unos minutos de pelea, el enorme pez se dignó a salir del agua. Las chicas se dejaron caer al suelo, agotadas. Nozomi rió.

-¿Que pasa?

-Algo me dice que aún no se puede descansar...

-¿Las cartas?

-No, que la otra caña también se está moviendo.

-¡Corre Nico!

-¡Voy!

Mientras ellas se entretenían, la mayor colocó discretamente su captura sobre uno de los montones de sacos, y lo tapó con una cazadora. Su plan iba a ser todo un éxito.

-EQUIPO 3-

-¿Seguro que esto se puede comer?

-Debimos haber traído el arroz...

-Nya~ ¡esa confianza!

-No quiero acabar envenenada...

-¡¿Envenenada?!

-¡Eh! ¡Estás muy blanca! Kayo-chii, ¿estás bien?-llegó justo a tiempo de cogerla en brazos-Nya~ Kayo-chii es tan asustadiza

-¡Perdón Hanayo!

Una hora y media mas tarde, todas volvieron al campamento. Las primeras tenían todas las cantimploras llenas, y las terceras traían la camiseta de Rin llena de bayas, mientras ellas arrastraba una bolsa con uvas, solo vestida con la parte de arriba del bikini. Tenia la espalda, los brazos y el estómago llenos de arañazos.

-¡Rin! ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Quería uvas...pero el dueño no quería dárselas...-explicó Kotori.

-Nya...-se pasó la yema de los dedos por el marcado abdomen-Tuve que saltar una valla. Y luego el perro me persiguió...y salté, ¡pero había zarzas al otro lado! Pero aquí están-alzó la bolsa, triunfante-¡Gané!

-¿Vosotras habéis pescado algo?

-¡Si, mucho! Eee...Nozomi, ¿dónde lo has dejado?

-Allí.

-Eso son...

-Nuestros sacos...

-Nozomi...-hizo tronar sus nudillos.

-Vamos, Maki-san, cálmate...-trató de templar el ambiente Kotori.

-¿Olvidé poner una bolsa? Ups-se dio un golpecito en la cabeza y sacó la lengua.

Nico tuvo que agarrar a Maki para que no saltase sobre la adivina. En el revuelo, Eri se acercó a su amiga.

-¿Que estás planeando, Nozomi...?

-Nada. ¿Por qué lo dices?-la guiño un ojo

-Horoso...

Entre bromas y baños en el lago, llegó la noche. Pusieron los peces al fuego y se sentaron alrededor. Contaron historias de miedo, jugaron a las confesiones y cenaron alegremente, hasta que el sueño se hizo muy presente y decidieron irse a dormir.

-¿Como vamos a hacerlo?

-Quedaron cinco sin llenarse de pez...

-Deberíamos dejar a Nozomi sin saco.

-Ara, ara, no seáis malas. Fue un accidente-mintió la chica.

-Pues habrá que compartir...

-Rin-chan, ¿duermes conmigo?-pidió Hanayo con una sonrisa tímida.

-Nya~Siii-aceptó saltándola encima.

-¿Umi?-preguntó Kotori.

-Claro.

-Eri-chii~-ronroneó, agarrándola del brazo.

-Está bien-se inclinó un tanto-Muy ágil Nozomi...pero tus planes empiezan a ser obvios-susurró a su oído.

Nico y Maki se miraron de reojo, con un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas, hasta que la pequeña se animó a hablar.

-Si no quieres dormir por los suelos...

-Tendré que sacrificarme y dormir contigo-bufó, sin poder mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Ara? ¿Yo estoy sola?

-Somos impares, Honoka.

-Oh, cierto...

Se metieron en los sacos, tras colocarlos en círculo al rededor de la hoguera. Rin se tumbó boca arriba e instó a Hanayo a recostarse en su pecho, cosa que la castaña aceptó con cierta vergüenza. Abrazó la cintura de su amiga mientras ponía la cabeza en su hombro. Alzó la vista para desearla buenas noches, con tan mala (o buena) suerte de que al mismo tiempo la otra se agachaba. Sus labios se unieron en un accidentado contacto. Se quedaron unos segundos en shock, hasta que Rin la acarició la mejilla con suavidad y cerró los ojos. Hanayo se estremeció y los cerró también, apretando un tanto la cadera de la chica.

-Nya~ eres tan mona. Buenas noches-susurró.

-Bu...buenas noches-volvió a la posición anterior, y tras pensar un instante lo que había pasado, se sonrojo violentamente y sonrió-T...te quiero.

-Y yo-respondió feliz, tomando su mano y dándola un beso en el dorso.

Junto a ellas, a menos de diez metros, Umi y Kotori trataban de no tocarse, y miraban nerviosas a ninguna parte en particular. Finalmente Umi decidió que aquello era absurdo, y pegó a su amiga contra su pecho. Ella dio un respingo, pero no se apartó, y cuando logró calmar su corazón, apoyó la mano en su hombro y se acurrucó mejor.

-Buenas noches, Kotori-deseó, besando su sien.

-Dulces sueños-respondió, haciendo lo propio en su clavícula.

Algo mas a su derecha, espalda con espalda, Maki y Nico trataban de recordar como respirar.

-Siento tener que dormir contigo-se disculpó la mayor, mordiéndose el labio.

-No importa. No es...como si lo odiase...-admitió.

Sus rojizos ojos brillaron. Se giró y la abrazó desde detrás, feliz. La otra se congeló, su voz parecía no querer salir.

-¿Ni...Nico?

-Maki...-comenzó a acariciar su estómago por dentro de la camiseta-Eres tan suave...-la mordió el cuello.

-¡Nico! ¡Quieta!

-No odias dormir conmigo pero...¿odias esto?

-...no-lo dijo tan bajo que ni ella misma se oyó.

-¿Como?

-¡Que no!-se dio la vuelta y la sujetó las manos-¡Pero estate quieta!

-Estas muy roja-rió, sin intimidarse por estar inmovilizada.

-Nico...-bufó

-Maki...-imitó su voz enfadada y se levantó un poco.

Antes de dejarla volver a tumbarse normal, la pelirroja unió sus bocas con algo de fuerza de más. Se separó, relamiéndose con una sonrisa pícara, y la obligó a darse la vuelta.

-¡¿Maki?!

-Buenas noches-la abrazó para impedirla mirarla de nuevo

-¡Makiiii!

Pero la chica ya no la hacía caso, y se dedicaba a repasar sus curvas con caricias lentas. Al otro lado del fuego, Honoka besaba la almohada en sueños murmurando cosas de A-Rise. En la oscuridad, Nozomi sonreía, mientras cotilleaba las escenas que sus amigas protagonizaban pensando que el resto ya estaban dormidas. Escuchó un crujido, y no tardo mucho en sentir unos brazos rodeándola.

-¿Así que ya sabías que iba a pasar esto?

-Las cartas me lo dijeron.

-Ya veo...¿y qué más te dijeron las cartas?

-Bueno...-se dio la vuelta y paso los brazos alrededor del cuello de la rubia-Que alguien más acabaría la noche bien...

-Horoso...-de un tirón, la pegó a ella, manteniendo una mano en su cintura y otra en su barbilla-Tus cartas nunca fallan...

-No todo son cartas-rió, acariciando su cabello suelto.

-No-asintió-No lo son...

Eri la obligó a dar un par de pasos atrás y, cuando la espalda de la adivina chocó contra el árbol, la acorraló y buscó su boca, encontrándola al instante. Sus cartas cayeron al suelo. Y la carta del enamorado fue la única caída boca arriba.

* * *

Bueno, esto es todo por ahora! debería seguir escribiendo sobre Love Live? agradecería mucho sus opiniones! -pidiendo comentarios sin disimulo- un saludo :3


End file.
